The wrong future
by Gohanforever
Summary: Gohan was always able to see the future, a curse that will be the end of his relationship with Goku and Chichi. After a slight change happened when Raditz came, Gohan was taken with the Saiyans to help them purge planets. Now Gohan has to live with a new and more violent future than he could ever intend to imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Here are some authors notes before we start.**

 **This is a story about Gohan growing up with the ability to see the future, but due to an unfortunate incident Gohan has to travel with Raditz and be a Saiyan soldier in Frieza's army. In my story Gohan does have the love to fight or spar for fun, but he hates killing. When Gohan is kidnapped he is three years old. These are his adventures while serving the Lord of the Universe, Frieza. One last thing… Gohan can see the future, but only when moments are right. He can stuff like his first kill, his first fight, battle with Cell, etc. But he can't see stuff like how much butter he was supposed to put on his toast. AGH…you get it!**

 **Just another thing, Gohan can't mix future, like in Through the Ghost, he can only see one future.**

 **Oh and please read Through the Ghost from CrazyGohanGurl and Cold World by jjgp1112. Also read A Half-breeds Life by XJ9. These stories gave me the idea for this Fic.**

 **Chapter 1**

Not many children are different and strange. Gohan was different. No he was far from normal and his parents knew that. Not counting his brown tail, when he was two years old he was very silent and observant. Chichi couldn't understand why, but Gohan would always know whats bugging her or Goku. Gohan also knew if something bad was going to happen. He seemed to know everything, but he was very confused sometimes. There was this one time where she and Goku had decided that he must train and study, but most importantly have lots of fun. Goku was very stern that Gohan should have fun, so they bought him some toys. Gohan was happy, but both parents overheard him mumble "This wasn't supposed to happen."

That had left them worried. They asked Gohan what he meant by that and he gently spoke to them in a quiet voice "I…I thought you just wanted me to study and not fight." What scared her most that day was that Gohan had known what Chichi wanted him to be. Chichi also remembered she cut her finger, but that wasn't what was bugging her, it was before she cut her finger. Gohan had at first warned her that she _**might**_ cut herself, but she had believed him to just be worried about her. At that exact moment he turned his back, Chichi cut her finger. That too had left her worrying.

Goku wasn't too worried about Gohan saying stuff like "He's just a kid." Or "Let's leave him alone." Chichi still couldn't understand it. Neither could Goku. What both parents didn't know was that Gohan had the ability to see the future. It was strange to him really. Raditz would come and he would be kidnapped and then his Father would die, not only that, but Piccolo will kidnap him again and train him so that he can fight Vegeta and Nappa. As the years passed he would become stronger, but in his visions he saw that his father would die. Goku would die because of his Saiyan genetics when he ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan. When Gohan saw this he was dumbfounded. He loved to fight for a challenge, but this was insane. Gohan was but a Saiyan baby. It scared Gohan quite a lot.

Gohan wanted to pry more into the future, but he found some kind of mental barrier that blocked him. He also didn't do it as often as his parents could be around. They would notice. Gohan's eyes would turn into a green colour much like a Super Saiyans'. Gohan knew that his eyes changed from black to green and he knew his parents suspected something was wrong with him. Gohan tried to stay alone most of the while when he could tap into the future, but sometimes they would just randomly appear. At least he was very lucky. He already knew that this timeline was different as he had toys to play with and he could go train with his dad. Goku was also much stricter and demanding about Gohan's training than he was supposed to be.

When Gohan was born, Goku put it on his shoulders to train Gohan so that he could be his father's successor. He had already trained Gohan how to use his Ki. Using Ki wasn't a problem to Gohan, as a Saiyan he could easily manipulate Ki. Goku wasn't too surprised. He trained Gohan everyday for around five hours. Then Gohan had to go study for around two hours. After he did that he went outside to go play.

Gohan was content with his life, he didn't want to lose his family. Alas Gohan knew his life was going to change soon, in fact one more hour to go.

We find the tailed-Chibi playing with his toys now, trying to push away these bad thoughts. The three-year-old took an airplane and flew it across to the other side of the room. He made some zooming noises as he played "NYEEEEOOO! In comes the plane." He opened a box that contained hundreds of soldiers. He took the one with a green cap. He then made the figure stand at a control panel. "PCH! Come in this is A-975 coming into base over!" He yelled as the airplane advanced.

"What is it A-975?" Gohan yelled impersonating the soldier. "We need to come in." Gohan made the soldiers head shake right to left. "No! You have no permission!" Gohan then made the airplane attack. "DIE SAIY…UH…YOUR PRAYERS! MWAHAHA!" He destroyed the base. Chichi was watching Gohan play. Gohan was running left and right, up and down his room, playing with his toys. Chichi smiled and wished for some reason she wouldn't do this, but Goku was quite adamant that Gohan go see his friends.

"Gohan." She called. Gohan was hovering upside-down the room, his shoes touching the ceiling. Gohan looked at Chichi. "Gohan it's time for you to meet your Dad's friends." Gohan nodded and sank to the floor. It was time to go, he would miss his mom and his dad, but he had to do it. He had to get stronger and be able to beat Cell without letting his father die. Gohan tried to keep the tears in, but he couldn't. Gohan tried so hard to stop and be a grown-up, but dammit he was three years old! Chichi was about to turn when she heard a sniff. Immediately her maternal instincts kicked in and she turned around. She saw Gohan sat on the floor, he was trying to stop crying, but she could see he was failing miserably.

"Gohan baby, come here." She sat next to Gohan and was surprised when he clutched onto her so hard she would've blown had he not used most of his strength. "I…I…I don't want to lose you mommy!" He stammered. Chichi immediately soothed the child, thinking that he was scared of seeing new people. She put her hand onto his back and rubbed until his sobs turned softer. She then put Gohan onto her lap and looked hm into the eyes.

"Your dad is very adamant that you see his friends and he won't take no for an answer. Now Gohan…who are you?" Gohan sighed, but complied as he knew this was his mother's way of feeling him better. "I don't know." Chichi hugged him and then whispered into his ears "My little angel." Gohan smiled feeling much better. His mother then spoke in a playful voice "Now go high in the sky and wait for your father to come with Nimbus."

Gohan hugged Chichi, but then spoke in a slightly wavering and sad voice "I promise I'll be back." Chichi's eyes widened, but Gohan was already out of the window leaving Chichi wondering what happened and what he meant. Goku was waiting for Gohan "You ready Gohan?" Gohan nodded. He didn't have enthusiasm at all. "Then lets GOOO!" Goku yelled as Nimbus flew fast towards their destination. Gohan smiled, it was impossible not to. Goku made him feel so protected. Knowing this would be the last time he would be able to do this. He hugged his dad, his little arms gripping his fathers neck.

Gohan's hug made Goku feel warm on the inside and he returned Gohan's hug, with a gentle purr. While purring he stroked Gohan's tail. Gohan liked that, it always made him feel protected. Before he knew it, it was time to climb off of Nimbus. Goku jumped off of the cloud holding Gohan. Goku walked towards the door, put Gohan down and yelled "HEEELLOOO! ANYBODY THERE!" Immediately the door opened revealing Bulma. She smiled and made way for Krillin and Master Roshi to see Goku. Tien was sitting on the roof smirking when he saw Goku.

"Hey Goku, how are you?" Krillin asked. Gohan couldn't help it, he hid behind his father's leg as he was shy. Although seeing them in his visions this was still his first time meeting them. Master Roshi was the first to notice a tail sticking behind Goku and yelled in shock "Goku…your tail grew back!" Goku laughed as he looked back. He then proceeded to scoop Gohan into his arms. Everybody saw Gohan. Krillin saw the tail and immediately made the connection he was Gohan's son. "You have a son!" He exclaimed happily.

"Gohan…This is Krillin, Bulma and Master Roshi…oh and Tien is the guy with the three eyes." Gohan hovered towards the floor and bowed low "H…Hello everybody." No sooner had he said that, he felt a horrible power. Gohan body tensed. He knew that it was Raditz. He wasn't expecting him to arrive so fast. "Gohan go to Bulma!" Gohan just stood there in shock. Bulma grabbed him and held him tight.

The next few moments were a blur for Gohan as he saw Goku talk to Raditz and realizing he is a Saiyan warrior. Gohan's eyes changed to green as he saw his life (quite literally) flash through his eyes. Back to reality he came and he felt himself become angrier and angrier. This man…Saiyan was going to ruin his life. Gohan saw Raditz look at him. He vaguely heard the warrior say to his fathers something about his tail and power-level. He couldn't stop himself as a red aura started to surrounded him. Gohan noticed Raditz looking at him in shock.

Gohan stuttered out a few words "F…Fuck you RAAAAADIIITZZ!" Raditz's eyes widened as Gohan yelled. The baby half-Saiyan's body exploded with a red aura and almost unbelievable power. Gohan flew at Raditz. He was tried to punch Raditz who barely dodged him. Raditz fazed away and grabbed Gohan's tail. The Saiyan half-breed fell limp to the floor. Raditz stood up and punched the baby half-Saiyan. He then knocked Gohan unconscious. "Well little brother. There is some good news for you!" Goku was on edge…what was Raditz saying? "Your son has a power-level much higher than yours. You'd be surprised his power-level increased to 1,230 and he would have become far stronger if he hadn't attacked me. He may be a filthy half-breed, but he is one of the last three Saiyans alive, you excluded. I'd prefer it if I had my nephew join us instead."

"Keep Gohan out of this!" Goku yelled and launched at Raditz. The maned warrior easily dodged Goku. He smirked as he slapped Goku. "I am afraid there is no other way Kakarot. Goodbye and may we never meet again!" Raditz fazed away and appeared in front of the Earth's hero. Goku gasped and found Raditz's fist buried in his stomach. A shockwave resonated from Goku's body, so strong was the force it broke Master Roshi's house into tiny little bits. Raditz punched the Earth's hero again and Goku sailed towards Master Roshi's house. Goku was out cold. Raditz then walked towards Goku's body. Looking at his brother's body he silently whispered "Goodbye, Kakarot." A purple blast was forged and shot through Goku's body.

Tien was in shock as he realized Goku was dead. Krillin and Bulma both had tears in their eyes. Master Roshi was affected as well. The man that did the impossible was dead. Killed, murdered and beaten, buy his own brother. Raditz looked over his shoulder, saw they puny humans and vanished into the sky. He reappeared and yelled "Goodbye Earthlings!" Another blast forming at the long haired Saiyan's hand he shot the island into pieces. Just before the explosion occurred he phased towards the sleeping body of the sleeping half-Saiyan.

Raditz flew towards his spacepod. He landed and felt hungry so he left Gohan on the ground. He went to get some food.

Gohan woke up and found himself at the site of where Raditz landed. Gohan looked left and right. He saw Raditz. Raditz was walking to him and sat down next to him. "Brat" He forcefully spoke "Climb in." He gestured towards the pod. Gohan's eyes flashed green. Gohan panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen. He didn't want to get smacked unconscious though. He glumly nodded and climbed in. Raditz did as well. Raditz put Gohan on his lap.

He then tapped into the future again and gasped, apparently it was supposed to happen. Raditz pressed a green button. Gohan coughed as the gas flowed through the pod. He felt the pod lift off. Gohan tried to stay awake…but he eventually gave in and closed his eyes as he rested his head on his uncle's hard armor. Before Raditz when to sleep he smiled. He was looking forward to seeing this Saiyan cub grow. Before he went to sleep he only hoped Gohan would succeed in Frieza's test.

Gohan was one of a kind… He could feel it.

* * *

Raditz awoke when he heard the pod land. He was about to climb out when he felt a small weight on his chest. He looked down and frowned as he remembered the last moments and events. He proceeded to look at the Saiyan baby closely. Gohan's arms was hanging limply off of Raditz's lap. Raditz proceeded to wake up Gohan. The demi-Saiyan looked closely at Raditz before shivering. Gohan was so busy edging away from Raditz that he fell out of the spacepod, which was open. When he landed on his head he yelled in pain, but he didn't want to get slapped so he just kept quiet while Raditz climbed out. Gohan couldn't help it, but he tapped into the future and was surprised to see it had changed dramatically.

Gohan preferred the other future. This one is going to be bad. The other future, was far worse. Gohan is going to work for Frieza for a long time. He was going to be introduced to Frieza, who would beat him black and blue for several hours. He then would work with Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa to become stronger. He was going to suffer everyday just because he was a damn Saiyan. So much blood and gore…it was everywhere. He was about to see more flashes when….

SLAP!

"Kid are you brain-dead?!" Gohan rubbed his cheek and muttered "Bastard." Raditz raised an eyebrow, but continued "We need to go see Vegeta. Hopefully he approves of you." Gohan looked at Raditz and quivered. Raditz sighed…he couldn't help it. He knew his comrades would be scary. "Listen and listen closely brat. Vegeta is going to test you. Make it through and Frieza will test you. When you survive, we won't have to kill you. You too have Saiyan blood running through your veins, so don't disappoint me." Gohan nodded.

The three-year-old walked behind Raditz. Since Gohan had quite short legs, he was stumbling and tripping over the roots if this planet. Gohan finally had enough when he tripped over another root. The young Chibi floated shakily into the air as he wasn't a very good expert at it. He could only hover up or down into the air without getting to drained of energy. Raditz's scouter beeped and he looked back in shock to find Gohan flying. "What the brats is flying? He's more experienced than I gave him for. At least we can reach Vegeta and Nappa easily." Gohan felt Raditz take to the air and he slowly followed.

After flying for a while Gohan stammered and asked a question. "Mr. Raditz?" Raditz looked a bit annoyed, but irritably mumbled "What?" Gohan's hesitated, but he kept quiet.

"My energy is going lower than I expected Mr. Raditz. Maybe I could ride on your back while recovering for my energy." Raditz growled, showing his Saiyan fangs, but stopped. His partners didn't have to know what he was going to do. "Ugh…fine." Gohan landed on his back and was very surprised when Raditz's hair felt so soft. Raditz just flew off with Gohan. Gohan was having lots of fun, looking around Raditz and actually enjoying the ride.

Unbeknownst to Gohan, Raditz was actually smiling from where he was. He definantly did have his uncle's personality. Raditz wasn't always cruel and bitter. Before his planet was obliterated he was actually quite friendly. He turned into this killing machine, because he felt he had no other choice. Gohan had a combination of Goku and Raditz's hair, more Raditz-like than Goku. Gohan looked exactly like a Saiyan cub, he had black hair and black eyes, not to mention that tail. If Raditz didn't know any better, he would say Gohan was pure-blooded.

Raditz couldn't help, but smirk as Gohan giggled lightly on his back. Raditz knew that some Saiyans had the rare ability to sneak into your heart. It looked like Gohan had that strange ability. Raditz knew only of one other person that did that thing to him…NO! Not know… _'She's dead Raditz Stop! NOW!'_ He was brought back to reality when his scouter beeped.

He stopped mid-flight and growled. His comrades were below him and they saw him piggy-back riding Gohan. Raditz blushed fiercely. He floated towards his comrades. "Heh, always knew you had a soft spot for cubs Raditz." Vegeta spoke. Although meeting Vegeta not for the first time, Gohan still felt scared. Gohan's senses indicated that Vegeta's power was high, much higher than his. Vegeta saw this and raised an eyebrow why Gohan was trembling. "Stop shivering, your Saiyan blood demands it." Vegeta gruffly spoke.

Gohan did as he asked with difficulty, but he did it. Vegeta smirked on the inside, he now knew the boy definantly had Saiyan blood within him. Saiyans had an enormous amount of pride at a young age. Saying something Vegeta had said to any other young Saiyan they would immediately correct it, whether they liked it or not. Gohan's eyes flashed green for a second and Vegeta saw. _What the hell was that?!_ Moving forward Raditz introduced Gohan to Vegeta and Nappa. "Brat, this is our prince. His name is Vegeta, treat him with respect. The oaf over there is Nappa." Raditz was interrupted by Nappa who mumbled "Watch it third-class!" When Raditz had introduced Vegeta and Nappa to Gohan, Vegeta ordered both Saiyans to hunt for some food while he talks to Gohan.

As soon as both Saiyan warriors were out of sight he turned towards Gohan who seemed to shrink under his gaze. "Alright, brat. These are the rules in here, listen to me and I won't have to tell you again. The first rule is kill or be killed, eat or be eaten. Do you understand?" Gohan nodded. "Now second of all is you report to me and Frieza who you later will meet." Gohan nodded again "You are to tell me anything and everything that I want to hear, and you can start, by telling me why your eyes changed earlier."

Vegeta watched as Gohan's expression changed from neutral to shock to confusion. Gohan's eyes changed again, but only for a second as Gohan replied in a relieved voice "They are…um…eye Spasms…yeah. Dad always said it happened if I watched to much T.V." Vegeta slapped Gohan hard. Gohan rubbed his cheek. Vegeta yelled "Don't lie to me boy! What is so special about your eyes?! Or maybe I should beat it out of you!" Gohan's back was turned to Vegeta as the slap he handed him was hurting the boy's cheek.

Gohan looked innocently at Vegeta. "I don't know mister Vegeta." Vegeta phased in front of Gohan took hold of his clothes and slapped the boy again, harder. Gohan winced. "I…I don't know Mr. Vegeta." Vegeta looked into Gohan's eyes for three minutes, before letting Gohan fall to the ground. "Clean yourself up weakling." He muttered before sitting next to a tree. He closed his eyes. Gohan cleaned himself up. Rubbing his face free of the blood that was spilt when Vegeta smacked him.

Raditz and Nappa came back with some kind of dead animal. It had eight giant carcasses attached to it. Its head was twice the size of a football. It looked a lot like a deer by was green and yellow, with purple blood all around it. The Saiyans ate it and threw the leftovers away. They didn't give any to Gohan since he was a half-breed. He needed to learn what it was to work with them. They were comrades…not friends. The only one of the three Saiyans who cared a bit was Raditz.

He shrugged, this was a bloodthirsty world and Gohan had to take it like a Saiyan. After they ate Nappa walked to the half-Saiyan and bent down to look at him. Gohan was asleep, exhausted by all the new information that was put into his mind. "He's very small." Nappa mumbled. Vegeta walked towards Nappa "Yes, Nappa. He is." The elite Saiyan asked Vegeta "Vegeta what are we going to do with him."

The spiky haired Saiyan responded with a grunt at first. "Raditz said he had a power-level over 1000. That is far to big for a cub. We could possibly train him." Nappa seemed to approve. "Hey Raditz, what do you think?" Nappa yelled. "I say we train him." Raditz answered, he was searching Gohan for something. When he found what he looked for he gladly announced "The brat has a tail!" Nappa and Vegeta both yelled "NO WAY!"

Raditz's lifted Gohan's tail into the Saiyans sight. Before he knew it both warriors were there and checking out the sleeping half-breed's tail. Gohan seemed to stir, but was otherwise a very heavy-sleeper. Vegeta scowled "How is this possible, all the others didn't have tails? What has given him a tail, that the others didn't have?" Raditz spoke up "Humans look a lot like Saiyans, the Saiyan gene for a tail must be very dominant since he has one. The other half-breeds, didn't have tails, since they had other dominant gene's."

Vegeta smirked "We can get to business immediately. The brat won't get into the way. Raditz says the boy hasn't killed yet, right? His sentimental father taught him killing is wrong, therefore if he transforms to an Oozaru he won't remember what happened. It will spare us a lot of his whining." Raditz seemed to dislike this "He hasn't been whining a lot." Vegeta looked at Raditz with a glare "I can see if someone is sentimental."

"Now let's get to business. Hold the boy!" Raditz did as told. Vegeta formed a blast in his hand and sent it into the atmosphere where it was glowing like a moon. Nappa slapped Gohan awake. Nappa pointed up and Gohan's eyes glowed green. Immediately Gohan tried to struggle. Vegeta smirked "Well then." He held the half-Saiyan by his chin. "I like a moving target." Gohan struggled, but Vegeta forcefully let Gohan look at the false Moon.

Immediately Gohan's body stopped. Gohan couldn't stop, couldn't think, couldn't do anything except listen to the…the beast within him. Gohan's very personality was being replaced with blind, primal instinct.

Thump!

Thump!

Thump!

 **"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!"**

* * *

And that is the end of the first chapter. Did you like it? How'd I do? How can I improve?

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Artur101SueEllen:** I know. Sorry if you didn't like that part. I actually have a plan about the relationship with the Saiyans. Can you guess it?

 **Cruzerblade:** Thank you, I appreciate the review.

 **Doratucker12:** Thank you.

 **.22:** I'll try my best to continue. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Guest:** Actually, all I can tell you is that I am going to show you the truth in different chapters. Keep your eyes open! ;)

 **Oh and please read Through the Ghost from CrazyGohanGurl and Cold World by jjgp1112. Also read A Half-breeds Life by XJ9. These stories gave me the idea for this Fic. Warning, some references to A Half Breed's Life!**

* * *

 **The pain that comes with the job.**

Thump!

Raditz and Nappa let the boy fall to the ground. Gohan twitched and growled, grabbing sand into his sand and holding it tightly. Vegeta frowned. This wasn't right. The boy was growling as his skin and body thumped, his skin was hurting, his tail, thumping. _Dammit what's wrong with the boy? Could he actually…be resisting the transformation?_ Vegeta looked at the groveling half-breed who was on all fours with sweat pouring from him. "Nappa! How is the boy resisting the transformation?" The bald Saiyan sighed and started to explain "He'll soon give in. He is forcing his…."

 _Thump!_

"Aah!" The boy yelled. He rolled onto his back and cringed. His body was begging him to transform, give in to the desires. "…body to stay in it's original form. To do that it requires near impossible mental strength, only something your Father ever managed to do…" Tears of pain and anger suddenly exploded from Gohan's face… "AAAH!" The Baby-Half-Saiyan yelled. Vegeta frowned when he suddenly remembered how painful it is to transform in the beginning. It feels like every piece of your body explodes and stretches. It feels like hell. Saiyans usually get used to it, but it still hurts.

 _ **THUMP!**_

"AAAARGH!" Came the painful cry from the child. Raditz didn't like this, wishing the boy would give in. Slowly walking to the boy and cupped the twitching boy's chin. The maned Saiyan looked into Gohan's black eyes. Raditz put his hand on Gohan's hair and ruffled it, earning a growl from the transforming Half-Saiyan. Then Raditz the spoke "Give in Nephew, you're a cub…a child. Nobody, not even the king of Saiyans could hold the transformation back. When it starts the only way to end it is to give in." Gohan's eyes widened. Nappa immediately understood Raditz's motives. Vegeta however didn't and moved to interfere. Nappa, put his hand on Vegeta's back, signaling him to stop. The warrior looked at Nappa with a bit of irritancy. When his eyes made contact with the other full-blood's Nappa slowly shook his head left and right, warning the warrior not to do it. Vegeta didn't want to back off when suddenly…

 _ **THUMP!**_

Gohan started grunting as he lost control of whatever sense he had, giving in to his Saiyan instincts. Nappa whispered to himself "He lost." Raditz flew into the air just as the inevitable happened. Gohan roared as his eyes turned Ruby-red and he started sprouting fur. His clothes ripped as he grew. His face morphed. In no time at all the half-breed had changed into a Oozaru. So powerful was the transformation to Oozaru that the ground rumbled and shook as the boy finally and fully gave in to the desires of his Saiyan blood. He started yelling. As he yelled a massive earthquake came from him, obliterating all of the trees, mountains, plants and whatever unfortunate creature in a hundred-mile radius. The transformation was complete. The Oozaru started to break everything in sight. He roared and shot blasts everywhere. The Oozaru pounded its chest. None could defeat the mighty Oozaru!

Meanwhile the Saiyan's were watching the monster destroying the planet. "What was that Nappa!? Why did you stop me?" Nappa explained "Don't take any offence to this Vegeta, but you won't understand until you have a cub of your own. I might as well try to explain." The warriors watched as hundreds of little blue men were fighting the Saiyan Oozaru. They of course were no match for it. Nappa started to explain "A Saiyan doesn't like it when family gets hurt. Raditz just did what his instincts said he should."

"So what you are trying to say is a Saiyan cares for their family, even when it hurts them?" Nappa nodded, agreeing with Vegeta. Vegeta suddenly smirked "Nappa, I have an idea!" Nappa and Raditz eagerly waited for Vegeta to speak. "I think we should have some fun! Let's look at the fake moon and obliterate this planet. Frieza doesn't need to know we resorted to having some pleasure with these weaklings." Nappa and Raditz both smirked, taking off their scouters and looking into the moon. Vegeta did the same. All of them felt the familiar rush of their blood and the thump of the transformation.

Raditz and Nappa started to experience the same transformation as Gohan's. The only difference was that the damage was three times worse than what Gohan did as he didn't have as much power as they did. Vegeta's however was far different. As his body grew lightning would strike and fill the planet with horrible disasters. Vegeta growled and roared completing the transformation.

So powerful was it that it was stronger than all of the other Oozaru's combined. It ripped half of the planet to shreds. Vegeta smirked as he licked his now enormous Saiyan fangs. Yup! Frieza didn't need to know a thing. This was a class three mission anyway. Everything had to go…planet included.

Vegeta smiled when the same blue men came to him. The mighty Oozaru licked his lips and took a handful of them, crushing them in his hands and swallowing them. The blue men yelled in a language Vegeta couldn't understand, but they had weapons aiming at him. Just as they thought he was going to be shot with their most powerful cannon, he smirked, causing them to be confused. Vegeta roared and out of his mouth came a massive Ki-beam.

It obliterated the cannon-like object. Vegeta was suddenly far more intimidating as he loomed over the blue men. They started to make a run for it, but it was too late.

Yes! This was going to be SO much fun!

* * *

Gohan felt a breeze, so cool and so lovely. It felt so lovely on his bare skin, hair, tail fur and butt. Wait…what? Gohan opened his eyes and was amazed to find himself standing in a middle of a crater painted with tiny little fires. Ignoring the environment for a second, he checked himself and was shocked to find himself naked. Gohan blushed fiercely and tried to remember what happened. He remembered Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa, he also remembered something about them. What was it? Well how could he forget? He remembered darkness, pain and a lot of thumping, but that was it.

His eyes blinked green for a second. The half-Saiyan frowned when he felt the mind barrier. Obviously now was not the best time to see the future! Suddenly he was punched in the back by one of the blue men that have earlier been attacked by the four Oozaru. Gohan fell to the ground. He wasn't expecting to be hurting so much. The blue alien spoke in it's native toung "Die for all the pain you caused today!" Gohan didn't understand what he was saying, but it couldn't be good. The alien formed a orange Ki blast in it's hand. Gohan closed his eyes as the beam flew towards him. He heard a blast and an explosion. Suddenly he heard the alien choke.

He opened his eyes and he saw that Raditz grabbed the alien by the throat and was crushing its trachea. Gohan gasped at the brutality. The alien's eyes started glowing. Gohan cowered hid behind a tree, his tail fluffed up. Just before the alien shot it's beam at Raditz, the warrior smirked and blasted its eyes out. The alien yelled in pain and threw a punch. It was cut off by Raditz's hand that blocked it.

Raditz smirked. He broke off the alien's arm and stuffed it down it's throat. The limb went through it's throat and killed the blue alien. Satisfied with the kill, Raditz turned around and mentioned for Gohan to come to Raditz. Gohan did, feeling slightly shy as he was naked. Raditz bent low and examined Gohan's body. Raditz slapped the boy on the cheek. Gohan rubbed his red cheek and looked at Raditz with a questioning glance. Raditz then spoke sternly to his Nephew. "Don't do that again. Saiyans do not run! If Vegeta or Nappa had seen you they would not have been as nice as I was. Is that clear brat!?"

Gohan nodded "Good…now turn around." Gohan frowned and stubbornly asked "Why?" Raditz didn't answer and forcefully turned him around. "Why are you doing this Raditz?" Gohan persisted. Raditz ignored him and frowned when he noticed Gohan's tail was subconsciously rubbing a small part of his back. It was swelled and must hurt a lot. The wound was called the Nionin mark. The Nionin wound would swell and swell, then whenever the time is right it would burst open. It wouldn't a pretty sight. The only way to cure it was to forcefully open it and take out the core.

Raditz sighed, he should have told listened to Vegeta and got Gohan out of the Nionin beam the blue aliens shot when they were Oozaru, but the feeling of power was something he couldn't give into. Raditz had been hit by it once and it did hurt a bunch! Raditz's tail uncurled from his waist and wrapped around Gohan's tail. He sent some vibrations down his tail. "Raditz what are…you...ouuu...do...in?" Gohan seemed to zone out. Raditz took the opportunity and pinned Gohan to the ground. There he got to work, gently pinching the wound on the boy's back. Raditz looked at the boy and made sure he was ok. Shit, this was going to hurt the boy a lot!

If Raditz didn't open the wound by force it would eventually burst and he knew Vegeta was NOT going to like that. Just to be safe he sent made four Ki-bonds and put it on the boy's arms and legs. Then he made a Ki knife and plunged it into the wound. Gohan yelled in pain as the wound burst open, spewing blood and puss on everything in range. Raditz however was expecting this to happen so he was unfazed.

Raditz made a face when his hands and armor was full of the white sticky stuff. He didn't like it, but better he does it than Vegeta or Nappa. Gohan whimpered in pain. "Shut up brat! We need to get the core of this out of you." Raditz's hand found another white dot embedded into Gohan's back. Raditz glanced at Gohan. The child was trying his hardest not to cry. Raditz could only imagine what the boy could feel. Raditz sighed and prepared himself for a cry of pain. The warrior made a Ki-knife and struck the white mark, making an explosion twice as bad as before.

Gohan felt pain and coughed as he didn't want to get hurt again. Gohan panted and stubborn tears appeared on his face. NO! He wasn't going to cry. He can do this. He shakily stood up and suddenly saw the contents of the wound. Gohan felt thoroughly disgusted that he was coated in the stuff. He suddenly felt tired and his mind decided that enough was enough. Gohan closed his eyes and fell to the ground with a bump. Raditz smirked. He wasn't expecting Gohan to be like this. Gohan was acting like an adult. Raditz and Nappa dismissed it as Saiyan genes, but Vegeta said the boy is different. Usually Vegeta was right, he usually could see if someone is sentimental. The maned warrior dismissed the thought and got to work. Raditz knew that Vegeta would want Gohan to put on his new armor. Raditz walked towards Gohan. He then started to dress Gohan. He was just finished when Nappa and Vegeta arrived.

"What the hell are you doing Raditz?" Raditz looked at Vegeta and muttered "He was struck by the Nionin beam." Vegeta hmphed and realized what Raditz was doing. He didn't say anything however. Nappa did "Hey Raditz, you playing doll with the half-breed?" The warrior growled. His tail flicked as a warning. Nappa got the drift and backed off. Raditz put the boy's body next to a tree when suddenly they felt hungry and decide it was time to eat something. They had leftovers from last times meal, but it wouldn't be enough.

"Let's see Raditz go catch some fish and Nappa go be useful and get some fruit. I'll see if the city or town on this piece of shit of a planet has something worth taking. Raditz keep close to the boy, we don't want him to have an escape episode. We meet back here in an hour to discuss what we really do with the brat." Each of the warriors nodded and did what they had to do. Nappa went to go get some fruit and Raditz went fishing. Vegeta eyed the boy for a few seconds before flying away.

An hour later the Saiyans were finished and had consumed their dinner. Gohan had woken up earlier and ate his portion, which was tiny compared to the adults'. While eating he asked a question that was on his mind "Why do we eat so much. Mom said I got my appetite from dad." Vegeta hmphed and looked away, Nappa did too. Both didn't want to talk as they were feeling tired. Raditz answered the small boy's question. "Kakarot was a Saiyan, we have faster metabolism than other races." Raditz studied Gohan's face "What's wrong?"

The Chibi faked a worried face. "Was?" Raditz understood and nodded. "Yes, I killed Kakarot." Gohan felt sad, but he closed his eyes and took a calming breath. Reminding himself that his friends can wish him back with the Dragon balls. He just hoped Piccolo would be alive. He opened his eyes and Raditz noticed how red it was. Raditz went to sit next to Gohan and said "Go to sleep. You are still a brat. You've been through a lot today and yesterday. You're tired." Gohan looked at Raditz with a skeptical look.

"I'm not tired!" Came the childish answer. The three adult Saiyans immediately saw through it. Gohan's tail betrayed him. It wasn't hanging in the air. Instead it was lying on the ground. The first thing about Saiyan children were that they couldn't control their Saiyan tails until they were about thirteen years old. Saiyan cubs also had slightly different tail gestures than grown-up Saiyans. "Go to bed brat!" Nappa ordered. Gohan was going to open his mouth before Vegeta gave a warning glance and spoke to him. "Listen Hybrid, we want you to go to bed. If you don't go…we'll just knock you out and that way, you'll get some sleep."

Gohan didn't want to be knocked out…therefore he reasoned he should do as Vegeta said. Raditz patted the area next to him. He gestured to the half-breed to sit next to him. Gohan obeyed. The Chibi-Saiyan asked Raditz why. Raditz replied by saying "This planet is going to be pretty cold. Cub's need to keep close to adults to generate warmth." Gohan understood. He closed his eyes and soon went back to sleep. When Gohan's head fell and landed on Raditz's chest, the warrior smirked. He ran his fingers through the small child's hair and muttered "His hair even feels like a Saiyan." Vegeta and Nappa heard and floated towards Gohan. One by one both elite warriors touched his hair. Both warriors nodded and seemed to agree with Raditz. Nappa frowned "I know the others would be jealous. Too bad their dead!"

Vegeta sighed "Yes, stupid rouges! Those half-breeds had to go fight in the battle of Syronia, didn't they?" Nappa agreed. Another thought came to him.

"So what do we do with the brat Vegeta?" The spiky haired Prince easily had an answer to that "We send him to a training camp. Easy as that." Nappa somehow didn't like it "I don't now Vegeta, it just seems wrong. He has such potential; those guards are a bitch. The boy doesn't need that." Raditz agreed. "Listen the last thing this brat needs now is time for revenge. He'll grow up and when we fetch him…he'll give us hell." Vegeta nodded "Fine, we'll train him. Tomorrow we need to go back to report to Frieza anyway. Oh Nappa remind me to train the boy's tail on our next mission." Vegeta yawned as Nappa said he would.

"Let's get some sleep. Raditz you are on watch duty for the first four hours." Raditz nodded. He knew this was the way it always went. The two Saiyan elites closed their eyes and went to sleep. Raditz sat quite peacefully and was listening to the crackling of the fire and the chirps and noises of the forest. He heard Gohan mumble something about an android, but he ignored it. Before he knew it, it was Nappa's turn to watch. The third class closed his eyes and felt the Saiyan-half breed's body next to him shiver even though he was next to a body of warmth. Raditz ignored it and went to sleep.

Raditz suddenly woke up. He felt something was wrong. His eyes searched for Nappa and he saw both Vegeta and the other elite awake. They showed Raditz he should be quiet. Vegeta moved his eyes to a location and Raditz's followed. The three Saiyans saw Gohan sleeping with his back leaning against a tree, not far from the fire, but something was wrong. Yes, he was asleep, but he was mumbling something out loud and was unconsciously giving off a scent the Saiyans recognized as fear. "Frieza…mmm…Super…two…Cell." The Saiyan soldiers wondered what he was talking about.

They decided to talk about it now. The words Gohan had mumbled woke them up. They had more than enough energy and they could still sleep in the space pods. "What the hell was that? What was the hybrid talking about?" Nappa recalled some of Gohan's words. "He said something about Frieza, something about super and something about a Cell." Raditz put in a word of his own. "He said something about two."

"I can't make heads or tails what he said" Nappa mumbled. Vegeta was frustrated "Damn half-breed. Listen we should ask the boy when he wakes up." Raditz nodded "Good idea." The Saiyans then noticed the boy start to wake up. He opened his eyes and he was startled when he saw the Saiyans look at him. Vegeta sat down. The other two did the same as they looked at him.

"What was that boy!?" Gohan's head tilted in confusion. "Your dream." Gohan's eyes widened as he realized they had heard his dream. His tail was twitching nervously and Vegeta knew the four-year-old was holding something back. Gohan closed his lips like a seal and that was all it took for Vegeta to phase in front of the half-breed and hold him tightly by the scruff of his neck. The man looked into Gohan's scared eyes. Gohan shivered and looked away, being this close to Vegeta's dark orbs gave him the chills.

"Tell us!" Vegeta forcefully said. Gohan decided he no choice…but to tell them a half-lie. "I…I had a dream of this guy you called Frieza. He was standing six-foot-tall with horns that were pointing upwards. He was impaling my best friend. I tried to help…but I couldn't. I was then very angry and became super strong. I felt two bugs on my skin and I would late find out Frieza had planned to take some of my Cells to create a virus. That's all Mr. Vegeta."

Raditz and Nappa seemed to accept this as an explanation. Vegeta said nothing, the man turned and told Raditz to stat behind and teach the boy how to use the scouter. He called Nappa with him and spoke to him. "Nappa do you believe the boy?" Nappa nodded "I do. The way he described Frieza wasn't very accurate." Vegeta made a disapproving sound as he explained what was on his mind "That explanation is far to vivid to just be a dream."

"What do you mean? Frieza's tiny and the boy described him as big." The Saiyan elite was rather confused. Vegeta sighed, but decided to let this go…he would talk later to them about it. "Let's go to the others and get the damn space pods. We need to introduce the boy to Frieza." Nappa nodded and went with the prince back to camp.

"…and press that button when you want to see power levels." Gohan pressed it and his eyes widened. Raditz smirked "What's wrong? Feeling a little weak." Gohan looked away and closed his eyes. This was insane. No wonder Raditz was so strong. His power level was at 18,000 units. Insane! He opened his eyes when he felt Nappa and Vegeta approached. He pressed the scouter button. His jaw dropped. Vegeta and Nappa could only smirk.

Gohan couldn't believe how strong both of them were. Nappa was at 30,000. Vegeta was at 90,000. How was this possible? He couldn't stop the question the rolled off of his tounge. "How are you so strong?" Vegeta laughed "You'll soon meet Frieza, brat! He doesn't know we are this strong. We can raise our power levels. All of us are at full power at the moment. Frieza still thinks I am at 18,000. He also still thinks Nappa and Raditz are at 6,000 and 1,200. Only reason we haven't attacked him yet is because he could cut off our tails, you'll later learn why, plus the fact he is stronger than he is letting on."

Gohan nodded and wondered what his power level was at the moment. "What is mine at the moment?" Vegeta's scouter beeped and he frowned "1,900." The three Saiyans checked their scouters again. "It's not a malfunction guys. He is very powerful for a cub." Gohan frowned, he didn't know why they called him a cub. "Why do you keep calling me that? A Cub?" Vegeta explained "You're a child or a toddler on Earth for five years or even ten years…Saiyan's are cubs or "Toddlers" until they are sixteen years old."

Gohan understood and closed his eyes. Vegeta frowned and thought about something. "We need to go. Half-breed, climb into this pod." The boy did so. It closed up. Vegeta and the others climbed in as well. He suddenly heard a voice "Brat, can you hear me?" Gohan nodded, before he remembered they couldn't see him. "Yes?" He answered "Good, listen. We need to take you to Frieza. The journey will take a week. Press the red button over there and before you know it we'll be there. Good night."

Gohan sat there for a while. He was about to press the button when he was suddenly assaulted with visions. His eyes glowed green as he clutched his head…

… _. He just stood there laughing…._

" _Now young Saiyan…let's see how durable you really are…"_

" _Simian trash…"_

" _Make sure he can't go into a rejuvenation tank for the next day."_

Gohan blinked. He was still in the space pod. He looked outside of the space pod and saw a ship. He frowned. The vision couldn't have lasted a week could it? Gohan gasped when he realized it did. Gohan was scared…he saw a few visions about what was going to happen. Oh he could feel the pain already…he might as well prepare for it.

Gohan felt a little tired, but fine mostly. The pod landed and Gohan climbed out when the time was right. Vegeta was the first to walk to Gohan and show him where they stay. While walking down the hall the Saiyans heard murmurs from the soldiers "Shit! It's the Saiyans." or "Look a baby Saiyan!" and even "How do they produce without women? Jezuz!" Gohan's tail swayed angrily and nervously behind him, before Gohan grabbed it and held it protectively, something Vegeta noticed.

Vegeta and the Saiyans finally reached their quarters. Vegeta punched in a code and the door opened. Inside was four beds and three lockers. To the left was a restroom and to the right was something akin to a lounge and a kitchen "Brat these are our cots. Pick the right one." Raditz and the others went to their lockers and put some weird stuff in there that Gohan didn't know about. Before passing Gohan, Raditz ruffled his head and said "Just use your nose." Gohan went to the cots and was about to choose.

He suddenly felt watched as he was about to pick a certain cot. The young Saiyan remembered what Raditz said and used his senses to see what he meant. The bed Gohan was in front of smelled of a sweaty bloody and dark scent…almost like…Vegeta. That's it this was Vegeta's bed. He moved on to the next bed. He used his senses again.

This bed smelled of some kind of a … playful scent? It was accompanied by some shaving cream and some metal… it was Nappa's! He moved onto the other bed. This bed smelled like … no…no, it couldn't be! Raditz saw Gohan's eyes widen. "What's wrong boy?" He asked "This bed smells like dad!" Gohan replied. The uncle took a sniff as well and smirked "It was my fathers bed." Gohan looked up at Raditz with wide eyes. "Does he look like dad?"

Raditz laughed "You'd be surprised little one!" He pressed a button on the cot. The cot vibrated slightly and out came a photo of Raditz's dad. Raditz showed it to Gohan who smiled. "Wow!" The young boy mumbled. He gave it back to Raditz. He didn't bother checking the other cot as Raditz was sitting on it…a sure sign it was Raditz's.

Raditz saw Gohan fiddling with his tail. Raditz curiously peeked at what Gohan was doing. Gohan was ruffling the hairs of his tail. Raditz frowned, Saiyans tended to do that if their nervous…or well Saiyan children. Raditz told Gohan to put his tail around his waist. Gohan asked why. "Your tail is far safer around your waist. It also doesn't betray your emotions." Gohan definantly agreed and did that.

Gohan sat on the bed and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he was slapped. "Come now! We need to go see Frieza to introduce you to him." Gohan asked what would happen to him. Nappa replied "We're not going to sugarcoat it…he'll probably beat you until you can't move. He hates Saiyans." Gohan bit his lip. Shit, it was a vision!

"Come on let's go." Vegeta ordered. The group followed him to a large door. Vegeta knocked politely on it and it opened. Gohan walked into the room. His senses were assaulted by the massive power-levels known as Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria. Vegeta kneeled down…so did Raditz and Nappa. Gohan did as well.

"Well, well, well... so you have finally arrived." Gohan shivered, that voice…that voice was so full of ...coldness…insanity. Vegeta nodded and said in a very controlled "Yes sire, we have destroyed Planet Krufta." Frieza made an approved sound before his eyes fell on Gohan. "What's this…a baby monkey?" Frieza asked in an icy voice. Vegeta nodded "We found his father on an unknown planet, Lord Frieza. His father's name was Kakarot and he was a traitor, he was killed and his son was taken. We want to have your permission to have him as an addition to our group."

Frieza smiled evilly. "Of course Vegeta, but you realize that I must test him first." Vegeta nodded. "Very well…boy! What is your name?" Gohan shivered, but he said his name. "S…Son Gohan sir." Frieza smirked "Son Gohan…has a nice ring to it. Now stand up." Gohan did. Frieza then circled him like a hawk. "Hmm…interesting, the boy has a tail. He has everything that you bastards have…the hair, eyes, tail, and even that disgusting innocent look."

The icy tyrant smirked and stood there and laughed. "Well then Saiyans…. Brat! Take out your tail…Vegeta you and your squad should step away. This will get ugly." Vegeta frowned, but backed off with his comrades.

Suddenly Frieza phased in front of Gohan. So devastating a punch he threw at Gohan's arm…it broke the scouter of every soldier on the ship. Gohan's entire arm was broken as he flew into the wall. Frieza phased again and elbowed Gohan into the back. A shockwave erupted from Gohan's spine and he was sent face first to the floor.

It was hardly five minutes and Gohan was already struggling to stand up. Frieza laughed "Now young Saiyan…let's see how durable you really are." Gohan's eyes widened as he realized this was just the beginning. Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa felt a sudden pang of guilt as they realized…Frieza was trying to break Gohan.

Frieza phased forward and started beating the boy. After a couple of minutes, he started punching harder and harder, he was getting frustrated…why won't the brat scream!? The Tyrant smashed Gohan to the floor and put his foot on Gohan's head. He started pushing harder and harder and harder, he was hoping Gohan would cry in agony, but alas he didn't. Frieza suddenly picked Gohan up and threw him to a wall. The monster then punched the toddler so hard his jaw broke. Everybody heard the sickening snap.

Gohan fell to the floor and shivered wondering if it was over. Frieza saw the look on Gohan's face and he relished it. Frieza stalked forward and picked up the boy. He took some blood off of Gohan's face and licked his finger. "Aaah…nothings better than fresh blood straight from the body. Wouldn't you agree Zarbon?" Zarbon nodded "Yes Sire."

Frieza psychotically smiled "I think the boy should get used to some more beatings. Let's see how much pain you can take little Saiyan." Frieza's hand gripped Gohan's hair and he held tightly. The devil-incarnate smashed Gohan's face in. Then the Saiyans heard Gohan's ribcage break. The warriors wondered if the boy was going to survive this. Frieza smiled and yelled without any sanity "DON'T WORRY YOUNG ONE! WE'LL MAKE SURE TO BREAK EVERY FUCKING BONE IN YOUR DAMN BODY BY THE TIME I'M FINSIHED WITH YOU!"

The next hour was the worst hour of Gohan's life. Gohan couldn't move his body, he could barely breath and his face was a mess. Frieza gave a last punch and watch as Gohan fell to the floor yet again. Frieza was about to give another few kicks and be done with him, when he saw a sudden furry limb lying limply off of the floor. Frieza smiled when he realized that this could be even better than he hoped. Frieza laughed insanely. "Vegeta, Saiyans do feel pain with their tails right? When gripped it hurts. I wonder how it would feel if they were broken?"

The Saiyan's eyes widened in shock as they realized what Frieza was about to do. Shit, this lizard was crazy! Frieza phased towards Gohan and picked him up. Gohan coughed and weakly thrashed around in Frieza's grip. "THAT'S THE SPIRIT YOUNG WARROIR! HAHAHA!" Frieza yelled in glee. Gohan needed to get away from Frieza when suddenly he heard a crack. Gohan was confused for a second before his brain was assaulted by so many versions of pain he passed out.

"Simian trash." Frieza muttered and threw the boy at the Saiyans and said "I approve of the boy. Go to your rooms." The three Saiyans took their comrade and turned around. They were about to leave the room when Frieza said "Oh your next mission will be on Planet Voils. The inhabitants are weak and it is a third-class mission. Now get going. After you complete the mission go to your apartment on the family planet. I don't want to see you simian trash on my ship for a long time."

They left the room. Vegeta also heard Frieza say "Make sure he can't go into a rejuvenation tank for the next hour." Vegeta frowned. This wasn't right. "Damn." Nappa muttered as he held the child in his hands. "This is brutal." Nappa saw the broken tail and held it towards Vegeta "I don't remember him doing …" He gestured to the limp appendage. "THIS to you." Vegeta muttered "Neither do I Nappa…neither do I."

The three Saiyan's finally reached their chamber. Raditz was holding the boy now as Nappa didn't want to. When they reached their cots, Raditz put Gohan into his own cot and walked into the kitchen. "Raditz get the smelling salts, we need to push those broken bones back into position." Vegeta yelled. The elite Saiyans walked towards Gohan's cot and took a good look at the boy. They weren't that surprised when they saw the boy's flesh wounds.

Yet they flinched when they saw the broken tail. "Damn Frieza…" Vegeta muttered. Just then Raditz appeared with some smelling salts and placed it under Gohan's nose. Gohan coughed and opened his eyes. The adult Saiyans raised an eyebrow when they saw Gohan's eyes fade from a glowing green to it's normal black. They started working on him. Nappa held Gohan's arms out one by one for Vegeta to snap it's bones back into place.

After a while they were finished with all of the broken bones in his body. Raditz bit his lip as he saw Gohan was semi-conscious because of the pain. Raditz half-pitied the boy as he couldn't even scream, because his jaw was broken. The couldn't set it back without seriously hurting the boy. Gohan's broken tail twitched and Raditz looked at Vegeta. The man nodded and took the smaller tail into his hand. "Nephew…I know your still awake…" Raditz said to Gohan "Your tail is broken, we have to fix it and it will hurt. Be prepared for a lot of pain." Gohan's eyes opened and he looked back at his uncle.

Gohan nodded giving them the go-ahead and closed his eyes. Vegeta put the bone in the tail to it's correct place. When he was finished he looked at Gohan. The man saw he passed out due to the pain, so the Saiyans left him.

"You did see his eyes, right?" Nappa asked Vegeta nodded. "The boy is keeping something from us, we'll ask when it happens again." They suddenly heard a voice message from their door. _Package for Team monkeys!"_

Vegeta growled and clenched his fists. It was Zarbon. Vegeta walked towards the door and looked at Zarbon with a death glare. "What do **you** want here?" The green skinned warrior smirked and spoke in a polite yet mocking voice "Just hear to give you monkeys the package you ordered." Vegeta grabbed it and was about to close the door when Zarbon said "I want to see the brat." Vegeta growled as he was finding Zarbon very irritating.

"What do you want with him?" Zarbon smirked and pushed past Vegeta. Vegeta slammed the door furiously behind him and walked behind Zarbon. The other Saiyans were still helping Gohan to get ready to go the rejuvenation tanks. They snarled when they smelled Zarbon's scent. Zarbon smirked when he saw the boy. The boy looked at him and looked at Nappa and Raditz. Instinctively Nappa and Raditz stood in front of the boy.

Still Zarbon could see Gohan's broken body. "A master piece. Don't you say so monkeys?" Raditz snarled "Get out of here Zarbon." Zarbon smirked, he was happy that he riled them up. "Hmmm….o, look at the body the boy has." The Saiyan's could not help, but growl as they knew what Zarbon was referring to. "The boy is far to young for that Zarbon, he's still a cub."

"Why don't you do it Vegeta? You're a man that knows good taste." Vegeta clenched his hands in fury as he beckoned for the other Saiyan's to leave the room. They took the boy with them to the rejuvenation chamber where they would eventually put him in for another hour.

Vegeta looked at Zarbon and snarled "I don't care what you think. I will not do it to the last of my race. Especially not a cub." Zarbon then said "Well then. I'll see you later." Vegeta waited patiently as Zarbon left. The moment Zarbon was away Vegeta sighed and walked towards the rejuvenation chamber.

When he came into the chamber he was surprised to find Gohan in good shape, but he was somewhat shying behind Raditz's leg. Vegeta smiled as he remembered the first time he did that with his father. Vegeta smirked "I see the brat has chosen you as his guardian." Raditz blushed slightly, but he returned a smirk and said "Well he is my nephew therefore I have to take care of him." Vegeta stopped smiling when Nappa asked

"Did you get the modified suits Vegeta." Vegeta nodded "Yeah…here they are." He opened the package and threw a capsule towards everyone. They opened it and was very happy with the results. Each and everyone of them looked was a modified version of Vegeta's armor…except Vegeta's showed he was still a prince.

"Now what?" Gohan asked looking up expectantly. He already knew what was going to come as he saw he needed to go to planet Voils to purge it, he just decided he needed to set up an act. "Now brat, we go to planet Voils. Your first purging session will begin soon."

"But first let's check you power-level. I'm sure you got a helluva Zenkai. Raditz told you about that right?" Gohan shook his head. "A Saiyan grows stronger from every injury. For example if a Saiyan that has a power-level of 1000 and he has fight that nearly kills him, when he heals he will have a power-level of 4000. You figure out the rest boy."

Vegeta pressed the scanning button and his eyes widened. "8,900." The Saiyans were surprised. "He has by far the strongest Zenkai." Vegeta muttered thoughtfully. Raditz seemed impressed with his nephew "We'll make a Saiyan out of you yet my Nephew."

The Saiyan's walked into the space pod launching center and waited patiently for theirs to come. A few minutes later Gohan was staring into space. The time to travel would be in a day or so. He didn't want to put on the sleeping gas as he didn't like it.

Gohan suddenly needed to know something as he was wondering…what will happen on the planet Voils...he knew that he had to kill people, but he didn't know any better. He also didn't see a full vision. Gohan decided it was time as he tapped into the future and….

His eyes started to glow an ominous green as they traveled to their next destination…

* * *

 **And that was chapter 2. I hope it was ok. All suggestions are welcome.**

 **Just a few things to say quickly.**

 **The main characters of the story will be (yes...) Gohan, Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. I will explain the relationship with Nappa and Vegeta in due time. For the time being you can know that since Raditz is Gohan's uncle, he and Gohan start to bond.**

 **The hybrids are very important, but as I said to one reviewer above, I will explain it all in due time.**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
